The present invention relates to quick-connect couplings for pressurized fluid lines.
In one known coupling, a sliding abutment element includes a sliding sleeve, located behind the valve, on which means for locking and returning the abutment to the forward position acts. Such sleeve has an external tubular part guided by the body of the element and an internal tubular part receiving a sliding guide rod which forms an integral part of the sealing member. The external and internal parts are interconnected by radial walls defining between them flow-through openings for the fluid. The abutment is formed either by the front end of the interior tubular part with which the rear face of the sealing member engages, or by a transverse wall located in the interior tubular part with which the end of the guide rod of the sealing member engages.
Such sliding sleeve has a complex structure which makes these couplings relatively difficult and costly to manufacture.
Installing the sleeve, sealing member and return spring within the body is also not easily accomplished because the guide rod of the sealing member can slip out of the internal tubular part.
Moreover, the fluid flow through such sleeve is disturbed by the radial arms and by the return spring of the sealing member, and the resistance to high pressures of such sleeve and valve is limited.
It is believed that there is a demand in the industry for a quick-connect coupling which overcomes at least some of these drawbacks.